Vampires' Daughter
by Silent.Your.Wish
Summary: Ruthless and cold, Uchiha Sasuke, the vampire kings’ son is about to meet a young human girl, Uzumaki Naruko who seem to hold the secret to the betrayer, the snake serpent, Orochimaru and his minions. RATED M to be safe...SasukexFemNaru
1. PROLOGUE

**Title:** Vampires' Daughter  
**Pairing:** Sasuke and Naruko  
**Genre:** Romance, Paranormal, etc…  
**Warning/Rating:** May contain sexual content, blood and others. RATED M to be safe.  
**Summary:** Ruthless and cold, Uchiha Sasuke, the vampire kings' son is about to meet a young human girl, Uzumaki Naruko who seem to hold the secret to the betrayer, the snake serpent, Orochimaru and his minions. What will happen when secrets are about to be expose and the face behind the mask of Naruko slowly beings to crack?

**Dedicated to my two friends:  
Yami who loves Poseidon's' Warrior, Alaric and Suzu who hasn't been inspired lately. Lol.**

.

.

.

.

_**In Konoha, war is about to start between by the vampire kind and their greatest enemy, the snake serpent. Secrets are  
about to be exposed by the human girl and the ruthless and cold vampire will learn to love and fight to protect her…**_

.

.

.

.

_**Uchiha Mansion, West Wing**_

"You've got to be shitting me. We have another mission by the slug bitch?" Kiba snapped.

"The slug bitch, who happens to be our Hokage, is worried that the serpents will be in this city, so she wants us to check the places she gives us." Shikamaru yawned, covering his mouth.

"Ugh…why us anyway and why not some human?" Kiba whined.

"Shut it Kiba. That's why we're here in the first place. To kill off the serpents that is being sent here for a reason." Sasuke said from the doorway of the large living room then walked inside.

Huffing, Kiba muttered, "Yeah…I guess."

"The Hokage said that they seem to looking for something or something." Sai said from the other side of the living room.

"Isn't it…um, blonde girls with blue eyes?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. They've been missing or went missing now. The current one who went missing four days ago is a young girl, around the age seventeen. They haven't found her yet." Shino replied from the couch that was in front of the TV, flipping through the channels.

"If she turns up dead and pregnant, we'll have to burn her body just in case she comes back alive…" Sasuke said.

"Pregnant, eh? That's the worst thing that can ever happen to those poor human girls." Shikamaru sighed sadly.

Everyone nodded. For the past decades, human girls had turn up dead and alive, killing humans and Sasukes' kind have been killing them off. The human girls have been impregnate by the serpents or the snake serpent himself. Though, it was sad that their fate and life ended so soon, Sasuke and the others will do anything to keep the human race from dying. Even, the vampire kind is slowly dying, too and the men of Sasukes' kind must find their mate soon. But…why could the snake serpent targeting blonde girls with blue eyes? Who was the real target and why does the snake serpent want a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes? Who knows…

.

.

.

.

_**Somewhere far away from Konoha**_

In a dark room, where bright crystals spiked from the floor and from the ceiling, two figures stood before a red rectangular crystal bed that had golden light coming from the center of it. A young girl walked next to the crystal bed, staring down at the beautiful light before her.

"Your Majesty…when will Her Highness wake up?" A girl with purple raven hair and lavender white eyes asked.

"Soon…very soon. Her body is at it's stage where the healing seals the wounds, binding her body together. We'll have to wait patiently, Hinata." A plum haired woman softly said, staring down at her daughter.

"It's all thanks to our healing ability along with the fox's powers that she's been able to be healed." Hinata smiled sadly.

"Yes. We should thank the fox and the nature." The woman said.

"Where is His Majesty, Your Majesty?" Hinata asked, frowning.

"His Majesty is out and dealing with our pests." The plumed hair woman replied.

"I…see." Was all Hinata said before turning around then heading out the room.

The woman stared down at her daughter, before her eyes turned a dark bright illuminating eyes. "Soon you'll wake up and we'll finally have you back, my baby. For two centuries, you've been sleeping, healing your body and soon you're going to wake up."

* * *

**Hope you like this new story from me while you wait for the others!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Vampires' Daughter  
**Pairing:** Sasuke and Naruko  
**Genre:** Romance, Paranormal, etc…  
**Warning/Rating:** May contain sexual content, blood and others. RATED M to be safe.  
**Summary:** Ruthless and cold, Uchiha Sasuke, the vampire kings' son is about to meet a young human girl, Uzumaki Naruko who seem to hold the secret to the betrayer, the snake serpent, Orochimaru and his minions. What will happen when secrets are about to be expose and the face behind the mask of Naruko slowly begins to crack?

_Vampires' Daughter_** is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual fanfiction stories by  
other authors is entirely coincidental by the author's imagination and thoughts.**

.

.

.

.

_**In Konoha, war is about to start between by the vampire kind and their greatest enemy, the snake serpent. Secrets  
about to be exposed by the human girl and the ruthless and cold vampire will learn to love and fight to protect her…**_

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER ONE**  
**{ **Light of The Night **}**

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

The night was quiet and the wind was howling like a wolf, the dark gray sky was closing in together as lightning snaked through the sky like a dragon—rain pouring heavily. A shadow flew through the trees, not footsteps were heard—then hissing was heard. Two dark shadowy figure appeared in front of the shadow, making it stop in it's tracks.

"Ssssss." Yellow snake slit eyes stared at the two figures, knowing who they were.

Then one of them spoke. "Another blonde, eh?"

"We have to kill her off." A deep and cold voice said, shivering the blonde girl, who was staring at them with dead eyes.

"Fuck, look at her stomach. She's pregnant. Fuck…"

"Kiba."

"Yeah, yeah." The one called Kiba, with marks on his face said, stepping forward. "Yagami Maya, you will now rest in peace." Kiba said before he dematerialize and then appeared behind the girl. Then, he pressed his hand on her head, eyes turning red.

The girls' eyes widened in horror, realizing what Kiba was about to do to her. She starting struggling but her body wouldn't move at all. Her mind slowly went blank with nothing, no thoughts, no feelings but tears seeped out from the corners of her eyes. Suddenly, flames surrounded her, burning from her feet to her legs, to her hips, to where the unborn baby was then upwards. The pain was unbearable that she started to scream in agony. Kiba jumped back, staying away from the burning girl and his eyes sadden at her fate and what was happening to her.

"Probably in your next life, you won't feel any agony and sadness of what was done to you." Kiba murmured.

"Hn." Sasuke stood against the tree, watching the scene before him. He may be cold and ruthless but this was the best way to destroy the girls who were abducted by that snake serpent and turned into the enemy. When the body turned into ashes on the cold ground, Sasuke walked over, bent on his knees in front of the pile of ashes and then raise his hand over the pile. The ashes burst into blue flames, eliminating the rest of it to nothing. Seconds later, he stood back up and stared at Kiba. "Let's head back."

"Yeah."

.

.

.

.

_**Uchiha Mansion, West Wing**_

"This is the saddest thing of all, man!" Kiba said out loud. He pushed himself back further into the soft couch and sighed, rubbing his temple. "Burning a pregnant girl is the worst shit of all. Even if she is the enemy."

"I know." Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke stood by the window, staring out into the night. The moonlight was beautiful as ever he thought. The silver rays landing on top of the field of trees, making them look like as if they were brought to life. The moon and its light was even more beautiful than the vampire and human females he took as mistresses and slept with years ago. Since he took on the job of hunting the snake serpent from the human Hokage, he hadn't taken the time to relax as much because there were enemies in Konoha and his kind had to be careful.

"But, damn…pregnant?! Why does that snake serpent impregnate those blonde hair and blue eye girls?" Kiba asked.

"Probably he's after something?" Sai said out of the blue.

"He must be." Shikamaru said, eyes half closed as if he was thinking. "Somewhere out there, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes must have something he wants. That's why he's impregnating those girls and turning them into enemy or he couldn't find it and accidentally made them pregnant? Who knows. He's probably not satisfied."

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked up into the city and saw something on top of the Hokage building that was…red? No, his eyes must be playing tricks on him. Enhancing his sight seeing, his eyes turned blood shot red. It was a red light that glowed brightly and Sasuke thought someone could see it from their own home. Not until 10—no, 9 wing like feathers burst from its body. What the hell was that? No one in the room with him felt the presence. Opening the window, he stepped out into the porch.

"Where are you doing, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

Pausing for a moment, before answering, Sasuke replied, "Heading out for a while. Be back soon." Then, he disappeared into the night.

"Okaaay." Kiba nodded.

.

.

.

.

Standing on top of the Hokage building, Sasuke couldn't sense the presence anymore. It was gone. There was no scent, no marks left behind. It was as if it vanished into thin air. Clicking his tongue, he searched around, trying to see if that thing or whatever it was left anything behind. Just then Sasuke noticed something out of the corner of his eye—something red. Whipping around, it vanished into the forest and he quickly went after it.

Flying through the tree branches, he landed on his feet gracefully on the ground. Looking from right to left and around him, he couldn't find that strange red light. Suddenly, he looked straight ahead of him and saw the glow faded slowly. Then, he ran after it once more.

.

.

.

.

Panting heavily, azure eyes looked behind her and felt the heavy presence of a vampire that seemed very powerful. Long hair swirled around her as she ran past the trees, zig-zag through them. It was getting closer and closer that it made her heart jump in fear. Using her legs, she ran faster that she did before, trying to loose the vampire that was behind her.

_Follow my presence and escape back home. He will not know where you will be._

Eyes widening in surprise, she said back, _Where are you?_

_Over here…_

She quickly followed the presence and burst through the trees and into the open where the street was. Buildings surrounded then she saw a purple light glowing and she smiled. "Thank you." She said before disappearing into the darkness, returning back home.

Bursting through the trees, Sasuke stopped and froze on the spot in the middle of the quiet street. The red light was nowhere to be seen at all. Just then he noticed a young girl with a blue cloth over her head that reached down to her waist and half of her face only showed. She wore a dark blue kimono with a azure blue sash tied around her. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as the girl made her way towards him, something was off about her.

"What are you doing out here late at night?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Hm? It's a beautiful night, don't you think? I could not sleep so I'm just taking a walk." The young girl replied back, smiling.

It annoyed him how he couldn't see her face but only her nose and down to her neck. He just wanted to strip off that cloth that was covering her eyes and demanded to know who she was and why she was outside late at night when it was past midnight.

"Yes…it's a beautiful night…" Sasuke replied.

"Well, then, I must be on my way now. Good night to you." She said before turning around and heading towards the sidewalk.

"Hn." Obsidian eyes stared at the young girl before she disappeared around the corner.

.

.

.

.

"Your Highness, that was very dangerous. You've just woken up, also. Please try to be careful next time. You can never know what that vampire will do to you." Hinata said, lecturing her Princess.

Azure eyes saddened and looked down at the floor. "I'm…sorry."

Hinata knelt down in front of the young girl, holding her shoulders. "I know you're sorry but His and Her Majesty are concerned about you because of what happened to you. Okay? Don't just suddenly run off, making them worry."

"I know but…I wanted to run. I _needed _to run freely." She whispered.

Cupping her cheek, Hinata smiled sadly, "I know, Naruko…I know. But please at least tell your parents, me or _him _alright?"

"Yes, Hinata." Naruko replied softly then looked up at Hinata.

Hinata helped Naruko stand up and stared at her face then said, "Are you hungry, Your Highness?"

Nodding. "Yes, I am. It's been so long, since I've…eaten."

Chuckling, Hinata grasped Narukos' hand dragged her out of the living room and down the hallway to the dinning room.

.

.

.

.

It was past after one and Sasuke thought about that red light with wings like feather and that young girl in that blue kimono. Sighing, he closed his eyes and darkness claimed over his mind and he slept soundly like the dead. Just then, a flash of blonde hair appeared in his mind and he knew he was dreaming but blonde hair—

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…" She whispered in that loving tone that made Sasukes' shaft jerk._

_He looked down at her but couldn't see her face but her hair was blonde. Sasuke watched as she wrapped her small slender fingers around his shaft and took him into her mouth. Rolling his head back, Sasuke hissed, his fangs elongated from his gums at the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils, making his eyes blood shot. The suckling sound that she was making when she took him into her mouth enhanced Sasukes' lust over this stranger. Suddenly, she released him making a sound of pop and it made him angry as hell._

"_What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a huskily tone._

"_Take me…" She said softly._

_Eyes widening slightly, he watched as she turned around, her legs spreading wide, making him see her glistening lips of her sex. She was bare…so bare that he could see how wet she was. Reaching forward, he used his forefinger to spread her open before doing the same to her. Taking her into his mouth and suckled on her as she cried out in pleasure. She withered, clutching the bed sheet and tried to reach behind her with one hand but Sasuke grasped her wrist and held on tightly. Suddenly, she was flipped on her back and he thrust deep into her, filling her._

"_More! Please!" She moaned, moving her hips she screamed when he came, pouring into her womb—_

Jerking his eyes open, Sasuke panted and cursed silently. What kind of dream was that? A blonde girl, too! Sitting up on his bed, Sasuke shifted his legs to the edge of the bed then winced. Eyes staring down between his legs before rubbing the side of his face. "Fuck…" He whispered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
